


4 times Steve and Danny talk about kissing (and 1 they didn't) 四次Steve和Danny讨论了接吻（还有一次他们没有）

by xuxu9110



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxu9110/pseuds/xuxu9110
Summary: 人们总是推断Steve和Danny对他们之间的感觉和关系完全是盲目的。真的是这样吗？





	4 times Steve and Danny talk about kissing (and 1 they didn't) 四次Steve和Danny讨论了接吻（还有一次他们没有）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [4 times Steve and Danny talk about kissing (and 1 they didn't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261245) by [Ohmy-mcdanno (vibraniumarm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibraniumarm/pseuds/Ohmy-mcdanno). 



**1**

人们总是推断Steve和Danny对他们之间的感觉和关系完全是盲目的。真的是这样吗？

事实上，他们已经讨论过了这些，尤其是接吻。讨论了很多次。人们觉得他们没注意到他们之间的事，但他们知道彼此的时间已足够长，他们只是没有去注意而已。他们第一次讨论这些是在一个星期六的晚上，在Steve家里喝啤酒的时候。

他们安静地看着电视里的什么节目。工作后他们都累得半死。大量的奔跑、打斗和射击已是家常便饭。Danny低叹了口气微微转过头，刚好注意到Steve已经看向了他。

“有时候我觉得你想吻我。”

Danny说完就着瓶子迅速嘬了一小口。他真的不是有意说这个的。他太累了，没力气谈论这些。Steve快速而不确切的回复超出了Danny的预料。

“你的意思是，能让你闭嘴的话我才会。”

“不不不，不是这种，我是说其他时候。”他就这样再一次开口说道。他喝了多少啤酒？他继续说着话，反正现在能有多糟呢？“你知道的，我看向你发现你已经看着我的时候。”

“噢，我知道了。”

他们再次安静了下来。Danny并不期待这个对话是这种走向。然而，Steve对谈论接吻的反应他又是如何想象的？那可是Steve，Danny还没见过什么东西能吓到他的搭档。

“‘你知道了’是什么意思？”

“我知道了的意思是我知道了Danny，还能是什么意思？有时候我看向你时你也正看着我。这有什么问题吗？”

“那你为何什么都不说？”

“因为我不介意。这毫无意义。只是时机不好，不是吗？”

Danny同意地点了点头，又嘬了一口啤酒。生活照常进行。

\------

**2**

第二次讨论亲吻时他们在一次案发现场中，周围都是HPD的人。Danny踩到一大块来自破窗户的碎玻璃后Steve提出了这个话题。

“我操你妈了个逼！”Danny叫道。

“嘿，注意你的言辞，你就用这臭嘴接吻的吗？”

“闭嘴。你知道我就这样。”

Danny单脚跳出了屋子前往他的车，Steve叹了口气跟上了他。

“你知道，我很担心你，但就是因为这样的言论他们觉得我们是gay。”

“你多虑了。我们都有女朋友，而他们这么觉得也不仅仅是因为这些。”警探坐在副驾驶座上脱下鞋子，那块碎玻璃扎透了它伤到了他的脚，血流不止。Steve迅速拿出了急救包。

“不管怎样，你为什么要在意呢？”Danny一边用他的袜子清理他的脚一边说道。“我配不上你？仅供参考，我可是个接吻高手。”

“啥？你当然是，这不是重点。”

“就算我们是gay，这也不关他们的事。”

“我知道。”Steve跪在Danny面前开始好好地清理手中他受伤的脚。“只是亲密的关系会极大地干涉我们的工作。”

“胡说，之前Cath可一直在和我们一起工作。”

“那不一样。”

“怎么说？”

“那是……暂时的。”Steve小心地检查着Danny的脚。“我觉得你需要缝针。”

“不，我不会去医院缝针的。”

“这伤会受到感染，不能走路对你来说可不好。”

“这是我的脚，我说了算。”他尝试在地上走了几步，但他走不动。“我超级恨你。你诅咒了我。我们去医院吧。”

\------

**3**

“为什么别人这么在意我们不是gay？”

Steve走进他的厨房，Danny正等着他。警探站在桌旁交叉着双臂，额头显示着他对Steve的这次进入觉得有多奇怪。

“欸，我还想问你为什么这会让你如此烦恼。”

“我不知道，Danny，只是这并不关他们的事。”

“你害怕我会伤到你的男子气概？”

“不，当然不。只是他们真的认为我爱你你爱我所以我们就得有什么。我是说，为啥啊？我也爱Chin，但他们不会觉得我们是gay。”

“双性恋。”

“啥？”

“我觉得你们俩，或者我们俩，可能是双性恋，喜欢男人也喜欢女人。”Danny暂停了几秒，给Steve思考的时间。“我似乎懂了。你一直以来都有跟我说你爱我。我从没听过你对Chin说这个。”

“没错。”

“而且你总是对我动手动脚？”

“你不介意。”

“我不介意，为什么我会？还有你总是对我大喊大叫，就像我们是一对早就结了婚的老夫夫一样。”

“那是你，Danny。”Steve将两根手指搭在站得笔直的Danny的额头上。

“因为你是一个不会爱惜自己的控制狂。你总是开我的车。”

“你不介意。”

“噢当然如此。”Danny讽刺地说道。“不，babe，只是你拼命这么想而已。你想要控制我生活中的一切。别人只是推断你也想要控制我的个人情感关系而已。我敢打赌你就是那种在和女朋友啪啪啪时把她的手压过她的头顶按在床垫里的那种人。”

teve咧嘴笑了起来，因为他确实喜欢那样。而Danny刚说完脑子里就有了画面，他竟然还挺喜欢的。

“我敢打赌你就是那种喜欢说下流话的。”Steve看着Danny惊讶的表情笑了笑。“别担心，我觉得挺好的。”

“我们是在尝试指出别人的错误还是在说服自己他们是对的？因为我们现在看起来比以前还要gay，babe。”

Danny和Steve一起的时候这种事总会发生。从他口中源源不断流出的话语总会从抱怨变成赞美。就是这样，如果Danny有一秒钟能想想这个，他会在他们的关系看上去过于浪漫之前闭上嘴。他不会说这么多偏爱的话，尽管这些话都是真的，而且确实都是他的想法。

“重点是：我不喜欢他们花那么多时间想我们有没有在一起。这是我们两个人的事，和他们无关。”Steve将Danny拉回现实。

“放轻松，Steve。来吧，咱们去Kamekona那里给我们的粉丝发点糖。”

\------

**4**

“我敢打赌你接吻时也像个控制狂。”

这句话就这么从Danny的嘴里溜了出来。他已经六十个小时没合眼了。现在是深夜，每个人都在50总部里做着各种事。他们都在自己的办公室里，除了Danny——他在Steve那里。Danny知道他们还是会再聊这些事的。好吧，就这样吧。

“啥？怎么突然这么说？”

“因为你喜欢控制一切。”

“我知道这个，我问的是接吻那一部分。为什么你一来就在想接吻的事？”

“因为我只闭眼闭了一秒脑海里就出现了这画面。”

“我们接吻的画面？”

“不是，就是大体上的接吻。”

很难说是Steve听到他不是Danny画面里的主角觉得很失望还是他只是觉得每件事都变得很奇怪。接下来近二十分钟他们安静地工作着，什么话都没有说。

“我 **不会** 掌控接吻的。”突然Steve这么说道。

“啥？”

“我会像普通人一样接吻。”

“对此我表示相当怀疑。我认为，事实上，Lynn离开你就是因为她没法以别的方式吻你。”

“首先，是我提出的分手。她不像跑回了本土的Melissa。而且，我会很温柔地接吻。”

Danny缓缓地点了点头，他昏沉沉的头并没有起到多少帮助。“抱歉，还是无法相信。”

“那么，我就证明给你看。”Steve站了起来。

“你想吻我？”

“我想让你闭嘴。”

teve将所有百叶窗拉上。办公室瞬间变得十分昏暗而舒适。Danny站起身清了清喉咙。

“我们真的要这样做？”

“你害怕我会伤到你的男子气概？”Steve引用了Danny之前的话，而这比猜想的还要性感。

“不。我可以的，没问题。”

现在他们站在彼此的面前。Steve毫不犹豫地用右手捧住Danny的脸，左手揽过Danny的腰将他拉近。他试着温柔一点，开始是为了证明他可以温柔，但现在他只是自然而然地做出了举动。Danny正看着他的眼睛，Steve希望他能看得更清楚，但办公室的光没那么亮。他慢慢地接近，Danny的手也揽上了他的腰。开始他们的嘴唇只是纯洁地碰在一起，但待Danny的嘴唇分开时，Steve将嘴唇迅速与Danny的嘴唇完美地吻合，用自己的舌头触碰他搭档的舌头。Danny打断了这个吻。

“你 **就是** 个控制狂，Steven！”

“啥？我做了什么吗？”

“就在刚刚，你用你的舌头做的事。”

“你在说什么啊？我很温柔的！”

“但你起了头，你个疯子。”

“好吧，Danny，如果你想停我就停，不会再吻你了。”

“看吧，一切都在控制之中。”Danny把手从Steve身上撤回，边动着手边说道。“你说我们要接吻时我们才接吻，你说我们不接吻时我们就不接吻，没错吧？”

“我又不是在出警，你到底想要什么，Danny？”

“我想要平静地接吻。”

“我得告诉你，对方在抱怨你接吻的方式时你很难跟他接吻。”

“我没有抱怨你接吻的方式，你的吻棒极了。”

“那还真是谢谢了。”

“不客气。我只是说那看起来就像你想要我的全部一样。”

“对，我确实有点这么想，请你闭嘴好吗？”

Danny确实闭上了嘴。

“OK，好多了。”Steve说完再次吻上了Danny。这个海豹的手揽着Danny的后颈，而Danny的手则立即抓住了Steve的臀部，将他们向彼此拉近。Steve确实想让Danny掌控这次亲吻，但他忍不住吻得越来越深。他们并不需要吻成这样，但谁在乎呢？

生活就是一个玩笑，所以这时有人敲了敲门。Steve和Danny赶紧分开，没几秒Kono就打开了门。Danny很高兴这房间比较暗，因为他的脸简直就是在对Kono尖叫着他刚刚在接吻。

“Steve，我们发现了些东西。过来。”

很快他们就回到了工作之中，又一次的奔跑和开枪以及被枪射中。

\------

**+1**

75小时。他们坚持了75小时，现在终于能睡觉了。Steve把他的卡车留在总部，直接坐上了科迈罗的驾驶座。Danny没有抱怨，他觉得如果需要他开车他会直接打个的士。他的大脑已无法思考，尤其是现在结了案以后。

他注意到他们停在了Steve家。他们沉默地走了进去，Danny倒在一个扶手椅上，Steve去了别的地方。他感受到的下一件事就是Steve的嘴唇碰了碰他的嘴唇。

“Danny，醒醒。”Steve嘴唇抵着Danny低语。“上楼再睡觉。”

Steve又吻了下Danny，现在Danny已足够清醒能迎合它。毕竟，Steve确实可以温柔地接吻。指挥官向警探伸出了援手。Danny看了看并接受了它，让Steve将他带到楼上。他们脱好衣服躺在床上，再次碰了碰彼此的嘴唇，进入了他们应得的优质睡眠之中。

 

THE END


End file.
